Crimson Gold
by PhantomWraith
Summary: Blade of Red, you're walking dead. Hand of Gold, you're in my hold. The ground trembles under his might and the weather changes with his emotions. Wearing armor of Crimson Gold, he will destroys his enemies with extreme prejudice, no matter the obstacles.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star Wars.

Crimson Gold

Chapter One

Crouching down as he remained perched on a branch, the cloaked figure watched as the sensei of a genin team from Konoha battled with one MomochiZabuza, the Demon of the Bloody Mist and A-rank missing-nin of Kiri. He was also his mark.

He decided patience would be more rewarding than ferocity, so he stood up and slipped back into the shadows, silently reappearing behind Zabuza's accomplice. Again, he contemplated taking action and cashing in on their heads, but decided against it. He wanted to see how things played out…

Haku swiftly looked behind her, having sensed something a moment ago, but it was gone. Looking ahead again, she waited for the right moment to strike in order to bail her mentor out of trouble. However, she was having a bit of trouble concentrating after a chill ran up her spine from the presence she felt moments ago.

X

The next day, the cloaked figure slipped into the hideout Zabuza and Haku was using after their employer paid them a little…visit. He remained hidden as the two spoke.

"The nerve of that man."Haku grumbled angrily as she helped Zabuza take a sip of a medicinal tea she had made.

"Calm down, brat. Once we get paid, we'll have enough money to start our lives over." The immobilized missing-nin growled out before wincing slightly as he tried to move his hand. "You and you're god damn senbon are going to be the end of me."

"Oh, how right you are, Momochi-san." The figure finally said as he made his presence known, entering the room. He stood at 6'5", his features hidden by his armor and hooded cloak.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Haku demanded as she drew a kunai in one hand while the other held a small number of senbon needles. The figure raised his red and gold armored hands to show he was there peacefully, for once.

"Calm yourself, ice-user. I'm only here to talk." The figure attempted to appease the 16 year old young woman before pushing his hood back, revealing the visored red and gold helmet he had on over his head. "Actually, it is not I that came to talk, but rather, someone else."

As he stepped aside, a woman entered the room. She stood at about 5'7" with chin-length black hair and amber colored eyes. She had on a pair of baggy dark blue pants, a dark blue sleeveless midriff-bearing turtleneck top, blue bicep-length fingerless gloves, and cloth wrappings hanging loosely around her neck.

"Kira? What the hell are you doing here?" Zabuza asked in shock, eyes wide. Kira gave him an apathetic look as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"We need to talk." Kira proclaimed with a distinctive glance at both Haku and the armored figure. "Alone."

"As you wish." The mysterious figure acknowledged as he led Haku out of the room and shut the door. He then turned to Haku. "Do you have anything to drink?"

"Um...Yeah." Haku answered before leading him to the kitchen and preparing some tea on the stove. "If you don't mind me asking, what's your name?"

"...Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto..." The man responded as he removed his mask, revealing his blood red eyes bearing golden slit pupils, his golden-streaked crimson hair that fell to his shoulders, tanned skin, and the six jagged black lines tattooed to his cheeks.

"W-Wait! _The_ Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto? As in the son of the Yondaime Hokage and Uzumaki Kushina?" Haku cried out in surprise and shock after handing Naruto his tea. "The very same son that disappeared with his younger twin sister ten years ago out of the blue?"

"The very same one." Naruto calmly replied before taking a sip of his tea and setting it down on the table. "But it doesn't matter, anyways. You're not going to remember it..."

"Wha-" Haku was cut off when Naruto raised a hand at her just as her throat felt like it was being crushed by an invisible hand, that same hand lifting her off the ground. Walking up to her and placing a hand to her forehead, Naruto wiped her memories clean, removing _everything_.

When he was finished, he let Haku back down, her face blank and eyes glazed over. Smirking as he put his mask back on, Naruto heard a slight struggle in Zabuza's room before everything went silent. Moments later, Kira stepped out with Kubikiri strapped to her back, blood spatter dotting her face, shirt, and left hand.

"Let's go, we're done here." Kira ordered as she walked by, but stopped and looked at him and Haku. "Another one? Really?"

"Yes, _really_." Naruto snapped sarcastically. "You know what I'm planning and you know I need pawns for it."

"Whatever. Let's just go take care of Gatou and his men. We'll be needing his money." Kira answered with a sigh as she suddenly turned into someone else, her _real_ appearance. She had the same eyes and hair as Naruto and stood at 5'6" with a generously ample bust. She was wearing a skin-tight black turtleneck top with a baggy left sleeve and no right sleeve, black skin-tight pants, armored black knee-high combat boots, a black elbow-length glove on her right forearm, and a baggy black hooded cloak similar to Naruto's.

Her name was Asuka, Naruto's younger twin sister. They had left Konoha at the age of 8, drawn to something far outside of Konoha that they couldn't resist or ignore anymore. No one knew they left on their own or why they disappeared. Their parents searched desperately for them and still were, hoping to find their son and daughter.

They weren't going back until they chose to...

X

Naruto stayed hidden as he watched watched the sun set. He had sent a clone to, essentially, 'mind-jack' Gatou and turn the man into his puppet in order to bleed the man dry of every last drop of money he had before killing him and slaughtering his militia of mercs and bandits. Asuka was currently back at Zabuza's and Haku's hideout counting it all while she had a clone of her own working with Haku.

When he had left Konoha, he had only one regret; leaving _her_ behind without even saying good-bye. Sighing softly as he disappeared into the shadows, Naruto returned to their temporary hideout, finding Asuka's clone attempting to teach Haku how to use the Force, which was going rather fast seeing as they just started this morning. Haku was already lifting a kunai knife a foot or two into the air with a small bit of effort. Just then, Asuka stepped out of the room with the money sealed into a scroll attached to her hip.

"Five billion and change, all in cash." She informed her brother with a bit of mirth in her tone.

"That's good to hear. We'll be able to contruct a much larger facility than we originally planned with less than a fifth of that." Naruto commented absent mindedly as he pulled out a hexagonal blood red crystal that was nearly two inches long with veins of pure gold ore twisting around within it.

"Stop brooding, brother." Asuka chided, sensing her brother fall into a mild depressive state. "Thinking about her isn't going to solve anything."

"..." He was silent for a minute as he stared at the crystal before putting it away. "We're going back to Konoha."

"What? But we still haven't found it! We can't just ignore it, Naruto!" Asuka protested venomously to which Naruto responded in kind.

"It's been ten years, Asuka! We're no closer to it than we were when we started our search!" Naruto snapped angrily, unknowingly twisting the kunai Haku was lifting into a scrambled mess of steel through the Force, caused by his anger spiking. "We have to go back! Mother and Father have been hurting since we left! They think we're dead, damn it!"

"And how the hell do you know that for sure? Huh?"

"Remember which of us is more strongly in tune with the Force, Little Sister!" Naruto snarled angrily as a shroud of metaphorical darkness and cold blanketed all of Wave Country and the building started shaking violently, the Force responding to his emotions. Asuka flinched back from him, shaking slightly in fear as she stared at her brother with wide eyes.

Never before had she seen him so enraged that his bond with the Force would cause such a reaction. Never before had he even called her 'Little Sister' nor suggest they abandon their primary goal. Asuka instantly made herself look as non-threatening as possible as she stared at the ground.

"I-I'm sorry, brother. W-We'll go back to K-Konoha." She stuttered out slightly while getting down on one knee to show she was truly sincere and where her loyalties lied. Slowly, he calmed down and everything returned to normal, the kunai slowly twisting back into its original form. Haku didn't react to any of it, still trying to levitate multiple kunai at once.

"..." Naruto remained silently as he stared at his sister with narrowed gold and red eyes before taking a deep breath and clearing his mind. "Come on. If we're going back to Konoha, we'll need to make contact with the Konoha team here in Wave before they leave."

He instantly left the building, Asuka trailing close behind as Haku continued to train with Asuka's clone. Moments later and they were standing in front of Tazuna's door. Naruto knocked lightly on the door and waited for someone to open it. Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter, answered the door and gave them wary looks.

"Can I help you?"

"We're here to speak with Hatake-san." The armored 18 year old responded politely, though with a monotonous cold edge to his voice.

"Alright. C-Come on in." The woman hesitantly let them in, intimidated by Naruto's stature and armor.

"Thank you, Tsunami-san." Asuka told the woman, who became confused and a little worried since she hadn't told them her name. They went straight to the room Kakashi was in without Tsunami's guidance, furthering her confusion. Upon reaching the room, Naruto slid the door open and entered with Asuka right behind him, who shut the door and placed a privacy seal on the wall.

"Good evening, Hatake-san." Asuka greeted, their unannounced presence making the bed-ridden jounin tense.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Kakashi inquired suspiciously, his question making Naruto sigh.

"Why does everyone ask that same stupid question?" Naruto grumbled under his breath as he removed the glove on his right hand with Asuka doing the same. Staining the flesh of their palms were black spirals, Naruto's appearing jagged and bold while Asuka's was thin and condensed, the spiral lines being smooth.

"N-Naruto? Asuka?" The jounin asked wide eyed as he _forced_ himself to his feet despite his physical inability to support his own weight very well from chakra exhaustion, leaning on the wall as he moved closer. Naruto removed his helmet and nodded as Asuka pushed her hood back, revealing their hair and eyes. They had been born like that, an oddity no one could figure out or come close to theorizing a possible reason for their unique hair and eye coloration.

"We know you have many questions, Hatake-san, but please kept them to yourself for now. We will only explain ourselves once and that's only after we have returned to Konoha." Asuka explained as she raised a hand to keep Kakashi silent, who had opened his mouth to speak. That was when Kakashi noticed the zanbatou on Asuka's back.

"W-Where did you get that?"

"Zabuza. We killed him yesterday while he was still weak. His accomplice was also taken care of." Naruto explained, the twins having gone over their story. "We also killed off Gatou and his goons, so your mission should go rather smoothly from here on out."

"I-I...I don't know what to say..." Kakashi, dumbfounded, remarked as he slowly eased himself into a nearby chair.

"Then don't say anything. Where are your students?" Naruto inquired before sensing them nearing the house, two from the forests and one from the direction of the bridge with Tazuna. "Belay that. I found them."

"You want me to go get them?" Asuka suggested as she pulled her hood back up and hid her facial features in the shadows it created, receiving a nod from Naruto. Once she was gone, Naruto looked into Kakashi's lone eye with hope and pain.

"How is she?" The red-gold haired young man inquired. Kakashi sighed softly and looked away.

"She's...doing better. She was distraught when you left, maybe even broken. Since you left, she's become a bit of a recluse, going so far as to move out of her family's home and into a small house in the middle of the forests on top of the Hokage Mountain. She's still on active duty, though, and has only grown stronger since you left." Kakashi looked back at Naruto and pulled something out of his vest. "She wanted me to give this to you if I ever found you; alive or dead."

Gently taking it, Naruto found it to be a second crystal identical to the one he already had, but it was different. Pulling out his own, Naruto slid the first one into the hexagonal hole running straight through the second, creating a triple helix coil around the original crystal with small spikes jutting out of the crystal helix's coils.

"...Thank you..." Naruto quietly responded as he looped a black string on it and hung it around his neck and tucked it into the black turtleneck shirt he had on under his armor, putting his helmet back on just as the door opened, revealing Asuka and three genin that were around 16 years old.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Uchiha Karasu inquired rudely, which got her a slap to the back of the head by her taller team mate, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naomi, as they were followed in by Sai, their third team mate. Naruto's eyes widened as he stared at the young girl. He and Asuka both were surprised by Naomi's presence, having not seen their baby sister in nearly ten years.

She was about 5'4" with dark red hair that fell to the middle of her back, deep emerald eyes, tanned skin, and had an athletic, yet lithe build. She was wearing black pants, black sandals, a dark red backless long sleeve top, black ANBU style bracers on her forearms, and a pair of ninjato crossed on her back with the tips at her shoulders and handles at her hips, her hitai-ate having been tied around her neck.

Karasu was about 5'1" with the trademark black eyes and hair of an Uchiha, pale skin, and a slender, but well-endowed figure for a 16 year old. She had on black shorts, a white long-sleeve top that left her midriff bare and pronounced her D-cup bust, a sleeveless fish-net top under it, white leather gloves on her hands, and black stiletto-style kunoichi sandals on her feet. She kept her hitai-ate tied around her left bicep.

"Be polite, Kara-chan." Naomi chided.

"Che...Whatever." Karasu grumbled as she crossed her arms under her bust, blushing faintly from the affectionate tone Naomi used with her name.

"Students, these are-" Kakashi began to introduce, but he was interrupted.

"Kazehana Nico and my twin brother Guren." Asuka finished for the jounin while casting a quick glance at Kakashi to go along with it. Realizing what they were doing, Kakashi decided to follow along, remembering that Naomi was their younger sister.

"It's nice to meet you, Nico, Guren. I'm Naomi." Naomi greeted politely with a bow.

"Isn't Guren a girl's name?" Karasu pointed out as she looked at Naruto with a cocked eye brow and cocky smirk. That is until Naruto looked dead at her from behind his helmet, sending a chill down Karasu's spine and making her blanche. She let the subject drop and kept her mouth shut. For now, at least.

_"The boy is one of Danzo's Root. Be careful around him."_ Asuka warned her brother through a telepathic link they have had since they were born. It had only grown stronger over the years due to their shared tenant; the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Their father and the Sandaime performed a joint sealing technique that split the Kyuubi's spirit and power in half, putting the Yin half into Asuka and the Yang half into Naruto. Because of this, Asuka was the more intelligent one and naturally masterful in the art of illusions, stealth, and deception at the cost of excessive physical strength. Naruto, on the other hand, was physically stronger than any other and had an intense level of stamina matched by no other, but could not create a simple illusion to save his life or hide his presence as well as Asuka could due to the massive undulating ocean of power contained within him.

_"Understood."_ Naruto answered back as he glanced at Sai from behind his mask before turning to Kakashi. "As we said before, we've decided to return to Konoha. However, we are bringing a third member with us, a fellow bounty hunter that we crossed paths with and befriended. She does not talk much, so questioning her will be fruitless."

"That won't be a problem. I'm quite sure you'll be let back into Konoha without a problem." Kakashi responded with a touch of mirth in his voice that only Asuka and Naruto noticed and recognized, knowing who they really were. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to resting. I'm unfit for travel right now, so it'll be at least another two weeks before we leave for Konoha."

"As you wish, Hatake-san." Naruto acknowledged as he and Asuka moved for the door after the genin left. "We'll be gone for a few days to take care of some private business, but we'll be back by the end of the second week with our companion."

"Alright. Stay safe, you two." Kakashi told the two siblings as he laid back down.

X

As they said, they were back by the end of the second week with their 'friend'. In truth, it was Haku, but she looked far different than normal after recieving a make-over done by Naruto and Asuka. She was dressed in tattered and torn leather robes with a similarly tattered hood trench coat, leather straps criss-crossing her hips with a black utility belt of sorts wrapped aorund her waist. Her left arm from the elbow down was encased in a clawed metal gauntlet while her right arm from the middle of her bicep down had been removed, replaced by a mechanical prosthetic of Naruto's creation. Her face had been permanently painted bone white with red markings around her eyes and nose while her lips were painted black with stitch-like markings around them.

She creeped out the genin quite a bit and left the silver haired jounin unsettled by her appearance. That had been Naruto's and Asuka's intentions to begin with.

The trip to Konoha had been a quiet one for Team 7 plus three. During the two weeks away, Naruto and Asuka had turned in the bounty on Zabuza's head while making arrangements to gather the needed materials for what they wanted to build, which would take a week to arrive to Konoha. Haku had swiftly progressed in her training, having become strong enough to be a challenge for Zabuza himself, if the man were still alive. She was still far from Naruto's and Asuka's level, however.

"Team 7, dismissed. Naomi, please stay behind." Kakashi disimissed his team after reporting to the Yondaime with Naruto, Asuka, and Haku standing a little off to the side of where the team had been standing in the office. "'Nico', 'Guren', if you'll please..."

"Hello, father." Asuka greeted as she pushed her hood back while Naruto removed his helmet. Minato's eyes shot wide open as he slowly stood up, Naomi staring at them in shock, recognizing them instantly.

"N-Naruto? Asuka?" Minato asked quietly and hesitantly, almost in disbelief. They had no time to respond when Minato appeared in front of them and hugged them tightly; well, Asuka, at least. Naruto had moved just out of his reach in time, not being very fond of physical contact with most others outside of combat. Minato didn't think anything of it, remembering how Naruto hated being hugged when he was a child. "Where have you two been? Why did you leave?"

"We left because we had to. We were drawn to something outside of Konoha and still are." Naruto explained, seeing as Asuka was currently crying silently into the chest of her father, too over-whelmed with happiness about being reunited with her father to speak. "We do not know exactly what it is ourselves, so we can not describe what it is we are searching for, but what we know is that it is a powerful relic of some sort that has been...teaching us since we left in search of it."

"Teaching you? How?" Minato asked as he stroked Asuka's hair back. Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but Naomi managed to sneak up on him and wrap her arms around her older brother. His eyes widened in surprise before softening as he stared down at his little sister, wrapping his arms around the crying girl.

"We believe it is possessed by the spirit of the relic's creator, a powerful man that has been teaching us his people's ways. He called it the Force, something that is in everything around us from the rocks and grass to the wildlife and people of every planet and solar system in the universe." Naruto explained after a minute of silence, still holding his little sister. "It is truly a powerful thing, granting the more experienced and powerful wielders of the Force to move things of incredible size with their mind or manipulate how one thinks or acts. A form of telepathy and telekinesis, if you will."

"Oh..." Was all Minato could say as he let go Asuka and created a Shadow Clone to take his place in the office as they left, heading for their clan compound with Kakashi in tow. "And who's the..._charming_ young lady with you two?"

"Her name is Haku, a fellow bounty hunter we came across a while back. We've been traveling together since then." Asuka explained as she wiped away her tears. Naruto smirked faintly, noticing how his father forced himself to call her 'charming', secretly a little intimidated by the girl's morbid appearance. When they reached the gate leading into the Uzumaki-Namikaze compound, Naruto stopped dead in his tracks, hesitant to enter as the others started going in.

_"It'll be alright, brother. Come on."_ Asuka reassured him through their telepathic link, smiling faintly when Naruto finally unfroze and took a step to follow after them. The smile went away when Naruto put his helmet back on and disappeared.

_"I can't wait any longer. I have to see her."_ Naruto informed his twin sister as he darted across the roof tops towards the Hokage Mountain. _"I'm sorry."_

_"Alright, just make sure you're home soon. Mother will want to see you."_ Asuka sighed before relaying their little conversation to the others so they didn't worry about his disappearance too much. Finally reaching his destination, Naruto stopped on a tree branch over looking the small, simple house his beloved lived in. Before he moved to approach the building, he saw her training in her back yard.

_'Dear Kami...She looks even more beautiful than before.'_ Naruto thought to himself upon seeing her. She stood at 5'4", wearing the very same armor he made for her with some obvious tweaks she did to it. The mask had been turned into a helmet with fin-like adornments on the back of it with a protrusions in the front like a make-shift horn. The four thin verticle slits in the mask glowed a bright neon green. Her arms were covered in similar armor from the shoulders down with blade-like protrusions near her shoulders and a couple along her forearms. Lightly armoring her full-bodied chest was a skull-like image with glowing neone green eyes, that same light coming from its open mouth. Her hips and thighs were also armored, black armored knee-high boots covering her calves and feet.

Silently dropping from his perch, Naruto approached her, but didn't get very close when she rounded on him, a blade of neon green energy extending from her palm and stopping a couple inches from his neck. He didn't flinch as he looked down at the ground.

"Who are you?" She inquired suspiciously, knowing that no one other than herself knew the exact location of her home. Naruto sighed softly.

"It's me, Tenten." Naruto whispered as he removed his helmet, staring at the 17 year old girl with warmth and hope for forgiveness. "I've come home."

She stumbled back a step or two in shock as the energy blade flickered and died. She pulled off her helmet, letting her chin-length brown hair fall freely as her brown eyes stared at him in shock. The next second, she was clinging to him with all her strength, pouring every ounce of love and affection she felt for him into a passionate kiss. When they broke apart a couple minutes later, Tenten's eyes had grown watery with tears of joy.

"I knew you weren't dead...I knew you would come back to me..." Tenten whispered as she buried her face against his neck, sobbing slightly as she held onto him even tighter, afraid he might disappear again. Sighing softly as he picked her up bridal style, Naruto used the Force to carry Tenten's helmet as he went inside the house and took her upstairs to her room. After setting her on the bed, he stripped them both of their armor and set it all aside before removing their boots and laying down beside Tenten on the bed.

"Shh...It's alright, megami. I'm here now and I'm not going any where..." Naruto whispered into her ear as she cuddled up against him, burying her face into his chest as she continued to cry. "I'm never leaving you again..."

"P...Promise?" She weakly asked as she looked him in the eye.

"I _swear_." Naruto smiled faintly before Tenten kissed him again while crawling on top of him, pressing herself closer. Giving him an alluring grin as they broke the kiss, Tenten idly ran a hand through Naruto's red and gold hair.

"Prove it." She challenged playfully, only to inhale sharply and bite her bottom lip when Naruto started nipping her neck lightly while his hands cupped her ass cheeks, groping gently as he sucked on her ear lobe. Tenten closed her eyes and moaned softly as Naruto continued to tease her, one of his hands traveling up to her C-cup breasts and fondling her.

She knew right then that she was going to be late to her team meeting that day...

X

Asuka groaned softly as she covered her face with one hand, attempting to hide the blush spreading across her cheeks while damning the empathic part of the telepathic link she and her brother had. What made it worse was the fact she was currently standing next to her family...

"Asuka? Is something wrong, honey?" Kushina inquired worriedly after hearing Asuka groan. They had just left Haku in one of the spare bedrooms for the young woman to stay in until she found her own place.

"N-Nothing, mom." She answered nervously. "N-Nothing at all."

"Well...Alright, then." Kushina shared a look with Minato, both of them confused by their eldest daughter's sudden behavior. Asuka's blush grew even darker as it spread across her face and down her neck, the feelings she was receiving from Naruto's _activities_ with Tenten to be too much for her to control or hide.

"C-C-Could you excuse m-me for a m-minute?" Asuka asked nervously. "I-I n-need to t-take a shower. We've b-been t-traveling f-for awhile."

"Yes, of course, dear." Kushina answered. Asuka then went straight for the bathroom, intending to relieve herself of the tension that had built up within her. Locking the door behind her and starting the shower, Asuka stripped down and stepped under the cascade of warm water, stifling a soft moan as her body temperature rose and only worsening her condition. Strongly kneading her left E-cup breast as she sat down and leaned back against the wall, Asuka bit her bottom lip and choked back another moan as she started fingering himself.

_'Daammn youu, brother...'_ Asuka mentally cursed her twin brother as the mental sensations from Naruto's end grew stronger and stronger with every passing second, showing no sign of stopping any time soon...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star Wars.

Crimson Gold

Chapter Two

Tenten moaned softly in pleasure as she woke up to the feeling of being full, still impaled on her lover's tool from behind as she laid on top of him with her back against his chest. She blushed a little as she remembered everything they did yesterday for her to feel so stuffed, idly rubbing her bloated stomach as it gurgled faintly. She glanced down at it and her blush became a bright scarlet after seeing her slightly bulging midsection.

"Oooh..." She whined softly under her breath as she eased herself off of Naruto, trying not to wake him up or upset her over-stuffed stomach. Once she was detached from him, she slowly got to her feet and went to the bathroom, hoping a nice long soak in hot water would settle her engorged belly. No sooner had she turned the water off after filling the bath tub, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her and held her close.

"N-Naru-kun...N-Not now." Tenten moaned softly as she leaned her head to the side while Naruto sucked on her neck roughly, leaving a dark hickey. She turned around to face Naruto when she felt herself being lifted up a bit before being lowered down again, her moist snatch stretching to accomodate the object entering her. "Ngh...I-I have to m-meet my team in an hour..."

"We still have time." He whispered into her ear, his hot breath sending shivers up and down her spine and completely shattering her resolve. Giving in, Tenten pressed closer to her beloved and moaned deep in her throat as he massaged the inside of her right thigh while kneading her left tit. She then became aware of the Shadow Clone behind her just moments before she was penetrated again, crying out in pleasure as Naruto strongly sucked on her breast...

X

After finally letting her leave an hour _late_, Naruto headed back to the compound, using the Force to keep the seals all around the property from alerting anyone of his presence as he slipped into the house and went towards his room. Something in the back of his mind said not to open the door, but he was too relaxed and satisfied to comply with such warnings. As such, he opened the door...

_WHAM!_

Naruto stumbled back, clutching his broken nose as he stared at Asuka in shock, idly noticing that she was blushing quite heavily as she glared at him from the door way to Naruto's room.

"Jackass..." She growled as she stormed down the hall and went into _Haku's_ room, leaving a confused Naruto in her wake as he fixed his broken nose and let it heal.

"What the hell did I do to her?" He asked himself as he went into his room and closed the door behind him, a small part of his brain laughing at his stupidity while another small part wondered why Asuka went into Haku's room.

Then it happened...

Eye twitching as a small blush formed on his cheeks, Naruto suddenly realized exactly what he put his sister through yesterday and this morning...

_"Vindictive bitch..."_ He growled at her through their link, eye still twitching.

_"Retarded bastard."_ Asuka snapped in return as she continued her activities. Then Naruto did the one thing Asuka couldn't in concerns to their link; he blocked it. Sighing heavily as he relaxed, Naruto unsealed his armor from a scroll and set it on the bed before unsealing a few other objects such as a special stand made specifically for his armor. After setting it all up on the stand in a corner, Naruto changed his clothes, deciding to forego his armor for once.

Looking at himself in the full-body mirror he unsealed, Naruto gave himself an appraising look. He had always been a tad self-conscious about his appearance, but nothing he couldn't ignore. He was wearing a long-sleeve fish-net top under a red and gold camouflage skin-tight muscle shirt, a pair of baggy black pants tucked into blood red knee-high combat boots with golden colored metal caps on the toe and heel of his foot wear, the same red and gold gloves he always wore with his armor, and a hunter-nin mask styled in the same way as his helmet. Finishing it off with his usual hooded black robes and the necklace he had gotten from Tenten, Naruto nodded slightly in approval before leaving the room.

_'I'll unpack later.'_ Naruto thought to himself as he descended down the stairs to the first floor. Entering the kitchen, Naruto found his mother sitting at the table while sipping at some obscenely strong coffee. Silently raising his hand in greeting, Naruto made himself a glass of ice water and sat down across from her, setting his mask on the table.

"Good morning, Mom." Naruto greeted as he took a sip from his glass. "I apologize for not being here to see you yesterday, but I couldn't wait any longer. I had to see her."

"I know, son. I understand." Kushina assured him with a warm smile, content with the knowledge her son was still alive and that he was safe at home. She then gave him a knowing smirk as she sipped at her coffe again. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"..." Naruto blushed a little as he rubbed the back of his neck out of embarrassment. Even when he was a kid, he had a silver tongue that could sweet talk his way out of trouble no matter what, but it seemed to take a swan dive out a closed window whenever it came to his mother. She always seemed to know what he was doing or what he did without even trying.

"Don't worry. I'm not mad." Kushina explained as she gave him a cheeky grin. "I'm actually glad you have someone in your life. You're a grown man and you need that special someone in your life to love and care for."

"Mom...I..." Naruto whispered softly as he spotted the tear gliding down his mother's cheek, gently placing a hand over her's to comfort her. Sighing, Naruto organized his thoughts. "I know that me and Asuka hurt you, Dad, and Naomi when we left, but we had no other choice. You wouldn't have understood, ergo, you wouldn't have let us go. I'm sorry that we put you through so much pain, Mom."

Kushina smiled softly as she choked back a sob and wiped away her tears, trying to keep herself from breaking down into tears. She tightly held Naruto's hand in her own with a small, but happy smile as she took another sip of her coffee. The rest of their time together was spent in silence until Kushina remembered something.

"Your father said he wanted to see you, Asuka, and that Haku girl today out at Training Ground 13." Kushina informed her son as he got up and refilled his glass.

"Hm. I think it's about forming the three of us as an official team since there aren't any teams with two open spaces, new or old, for me and Asuka." Naruto mused out loud absent mindedly as he leaned against the kitchen counter, staring up at the ceiling in thought. "Haku would fill the space for the third team mate. As for a jounin sensei, Hatake-san would be his first choice, but he already has a team to teach, so if I had to guess, it would be...Hmm...I'd say your old student, Kagebara Hanone."

"How did you know that? He wanted it to be a surprise." Kushina asked in wonder, surprised by the knowledge her son kept hidden within his head.

"I assume Dad already told you about our unique abilities, correct?" Naruto asked, getting a nod from Kushina. "Then I have nothing to say."

"Oh, right." Kushina replied with a slight sheepish grin as Naruto took another drink from his glass of water, remembering the telepathic ability they have from what they call the Force. "So I guess you read my mind, huh?"

"Nope." Naruto answered non-chalantly as he rinsed out his glass and put his mask on, moving to leave the house. "I just guessed. Thanks for confirming my thoughts."

"Wha-huh?" Kushina sputtered in confusion while Naruto left out the door.

_"Get your asses cleaned up and dressed. Dad wants to see us at Training Ground 13."_ Naruto informed his sister a bit rudely, still a little ticked off by her vengeful tendencies, before blocking her out again. As he walked, he relieved his mild boredom by making a few rocks revolve around him like planets with the Force and enjoying the surprised and awe-struck looks he was getting from the civilians and many shinobi he passed by. It was amusing and quite entertaining to him.

Upon reaching Training Ground 13, Haku and Asuka landed beside him, but no one else could be seen. Naruto sighed softly and sent the four rocks in two separate directions. Haku giggled slightly when Minato and a woman fell out of the trees while rubbing their foreheads where the rocks had hit them. Twice.

"It's not a good idea to hide from Naruto, Dad. It never works and he will almost always humiliate you in one way or another when he calls you out." Asuka 'warned' her father, trying her best to keep from smirking.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that out already..." Minato grumbled sarcastically as a small bruise formed between his eyes. He attempted to give Naruto a mock glare, but hissed in pain as the attempt aggitated the bruise. This time, Asuka couldn't help it anymore and let the smirk show blatantly. "_Anyways_, this is Kagebara Hanone, Team 11's jounin sensei."

"Team 11?" Asuka inquired curiously, only to get a slight tap on the back of her head like with what Naomi did to Karasu back in Wave Country.

"That's us, stupid." Naruto chided sarcastically before leaning back to dodge a right hook from Asuka.

"I'll show you 'stupid', asshole!" The female twin barked out as she started chasing after Naruto, intending to beat the living Hell out of her brother. The whole time, Naruto was simply backing up, weaving through the trees at incredible speeds as Asuka kept up with him.

"Holy shit, they're fast!" Hanone exclaimed in surprise, stunned by the speed at which her new students were moving. Minato, too, was stunned by their speed. They were at least as fast as, if not faster, than most jounin.

"Get back here, jackass!" Asuka commanded as Naruto ducked under a roundhouse kick before flipping back to avoid the knee strike to his face and then flipping again to dodge the heel drop that left a rather sizable dent in the ground.

"Ha! You missed!" Naruto taunted before his eyes went wide and ducked under the scarlet blade of her lightsaber. "Oh, shit!"

Flipping, side-stepping, back pedaling, ricocheting off the trees, ducking, spinning. Naruto was pulling off maneuvers that even Asuka was surprised he could do as she tried to slice him to bits in her anger. Even with the aid of her saber, Asuka still didn't have much of an advantage, but then Haku joined in randomly to help her out.

"Aw, fuck!" Naruto exclaimed as he bent backwards at the waist to dodge the horizontal slash from the red energy blade extending from Haku's right forearm before flipping to the side in a horizontal spin to avoid being split down the middle when Asuka came in with an upward vertical swing. He was internally glad he wasn't wearing his armor since he knew he wouldn't be able to move this freely with it on, but at the same time, he regretted it since it was specially augmented with seals of his own creation to resist the intense cutting heat of a lightsaber, even his own.

"Quit being a pussy and fight back!" Bellowed his sister, who never did like it very much whenever he toyed with her in a fight like he was right now, still dodging her attacks. He also noticed she had quite a vocabulary whenever she got pissed off.

"I'm wondering if I chose the right sensei for them." Minato thought out loud. "Their kenjutsu skills would benefit learning under Hayate or Yuugao. Their taijutsu would excel under Gai or Anko, seeing as they're unnaturally agile and flexible."

"Don't forget fast..." Hanone added in, the two of them barely able to keep track of Naruto's, Asuka's, and Haku's movements, phantasms of red light and black shadow trailing their forms as the two females blitzed Naruto relentlessly, who was simply laughing tauntingly in their faces as he dodged with the occasional curse every couple minutes.

"Shit, shit, shit! That was total shit!" Naruto taunted a tad more boldly as he ran up a tree and flipped over them, his body straight and arms crossed over his chest as he shook his head in mock disappointment while in the air, eyes closed. Upon his feet touching the ground, however, he corkscrewed into the air as he flipped to dodge the thrust aimed at his face and the swipe at his feet from behind.

_'They're getting better. Good.'_ Naruto thought to himself when Haku's blade nearly touched his heel and Asuka's saber nearly touched his chest, having instigated their little battle on purpose as a ruse with the intention of teaching his sister and personal apprentice how to control their emotions in a fight and how to deal with a faster/stronger opponent. It also taught team work and unspoken understanding between the two so they knew what the other's strengths and weaknesses were along with forming strategies on the fly without verbally planning it out. It was something he learned at a young age when he went on a solo hunt for a bounty while Asuka went looking for any leads towards the relic they were hunting down.

"My turn!" Naruto declared as he drew his own two sabers, the handles being black with golden trimming and a spiked gold guard curving over the knuckles of his fingers. Their ruby blades hummed with such a blazing intensity that Asuka and Haku could feel the heat they radiated from ten feet away when they couldn't even feel such heat from their own blades at that exact moment.

Charging them at insane speeds, even for them, Naruto clashed blades with both his sister and student, purposefully holding back so he didn't harm them. Critically. Forcing the pair back, Naruto relentlessly hacked away at their defences, wearing them down even quicker as he kept them on the run. If his plan was to succeed, he needed powerful underlings.

"Oh, damn..." Hanone muttered as she watched Naruto turn the tides against the girls in an instant, as if he had the entire fight resting in the palm of his hand the whole time. "Actually, I think Hayate and Yuugao could learn a thing or two under _Naruto_, not the other way around..."

"Yeah..." Minato replied absent mindedly, having forced his mind into what he called 'battle mode' just to keep track of Naruto, Asuka, and Haku, something he had never had to do since the war with Iwa and Kumo. His frosty blue eyes darted back and forth as he tracked their movements as best he could, struggling even then to keep all three in his sights at the same time as they continued to battle it out**(1)**.

Breaking the deadlock, Naruto flipped back to give them a moment's rest, barely even winded after a straight half hour of intense dodging and fighting. Asuka and Haku, on the other hand, were barely keeping themselves from collapsing, panting heavily and sweating. However, their eyes burned with the same intensity and determination as his own did the day he faught that A-rank jounin solo four years ago. Nostalgia hit him as he stared at his sister and apprentice from his place on top of a large boulder in the center of the clearing.

_Flashback_

_Panting and sweating heavily, Naruto stood hunched over in his red and gold armor with two katanas in his hands held in reverse grips, glaring at the rogue Iwa jounin as the man stood on top of a jagged rock in the middle of the rocky plateau they were battling upon, just south of Wind Country's northern border. His anger, determination, stubborness, and passion burned within his eyes behind his helmet, his cloak billowing in the strong wind that roared past them upon the mile tall plateau._

_"Just give up and go home, brat! I don't want the blood of a child on my hands, but I _will_ kill you if you keep it up!" The jounin yelled over the howling wind, his body covered in rock due to a personal technique of his. Naruto's katanas could not even scratch the rock, let alone pierce it, but there was one weak point in the armor suit of rock and stone; the eyes. The jounin's eyes weren't covered by rock to keep him from fighting blind._

_"No! It is you, who should give up!" Naruto snarled as he charged the man with every ounce of strength he had, his blades aimed for his eyes, using the jounin's blind spot to slip through his guard..._

_Flashback- End_

Blocking the vertical slash aimed at his head from Asuka and the horizonal slash from Haku's unattached saber in her left hand with his own blades, Naruto stared at them coldly from behind his mask. An invisible explosion erupted from Naruto's body, sending the two girls flying back. They were caught by two of Naruto's clones before they hit anything, the surging energy blade held a foot away from their necks; any closer and the heat coming off the narrow blades would start to burn them, as it already did slightly a couple times to the pair.

"The fight's over." Naruto commanded as he deactivated his lightsabers and clipped them to his belt before snatching the sabers from Haku's and Asuka's hands to make sure they didn't retaliate as his clones dispelled. "You did good. You learned to fight as if the person beside you was an extension of your own body as with your blade. You also covered each other's openings in their defences and attacked in unison, trying to catch me off guard."

"Thank you, Master." Haku responded, having kneeled down as soon as the clone released her. Asuka, however, was still fuming silently, also kneeling.

"You still need to control your emotions when in combat, Asuka. Remember what He taught us, sister. Fear turns to anger, anger turns to hate, hate turns to suffering. Fear clouds the mind, Anger blinds the eyes, Hatred consumes the heart, and Suffering destroys the soul." Naruto disciplined his younger twin sister coldly as he levitated their lightsabers above his hands. "If you were fighting someone of my caliber, you would've been killed in an instant, even if they were toying with you like I was. Control your emotions and you control the fight."

"Yes, _Brother_." Asuka forced out through clenched teeth, angered that she had been both beaten and played like a puppet on strings. She yelped in pain as she was thrown into a tree and pinned there by her throat by Naruto, using the Force to hold her there.

"You _will_ learn your place, Sister." Naruto hissed angrily, his sudden change in behavior startling Minato and Hanone as they watched the interaction silently from atop a tree branch across the clearing. "You may be the more intelligent one of us, but you are not the smartest nor the strongest. You still have much to learn and it is my duty to make sure you grow stronger to protect yourself and those you care for."

Asuka gasped for breath as she fell to her knees, Haku having remained where she was the whole time. Naruto returned Haku's unattached saber to the painted girl, but kept Asuka's and clipped it to his belt.

"Until you learn to control your emotions, I will not return your saber to you." Naruto informed the breathless young woman before drawing on the Force to drag Minato and Hanone out of their hiding place, holding them upside down by their ankles. "As for you, Haku, you still have much to learn, but what you don't know, you make up for with intensity and creativity. Cultivate that skill as you grow stronger and you just might be able to truly challenge me in prowess and skill."

"Yes, Master." Haku responded, happy to have made her Master proud of her. As if a switch was flipped, Naruto's mood became one of mirth as he faced Minato and Hanone. "You called us here, so why don't you hang around for a bit?"

"Ha ha, Naruto, very funny..." Minato grumbled, pouting childishly as he crossed his arms over his chest. The two were then dropped unceremoniously on the ground as Naruto held back the snicker that wanted to get out.

"I've changed my mind." Minato stated clearly as he dusted himself off. "Hanone won't be your sensei. After watching you three..._spar_, I guess, Team 11 will be independant of a permanent jounin sensei, but will be taught by _four_ jounin regularly until you make chuunin."

"Let me guess; Hayate, Yuugao, Anko, and Gai, right?" Naruto listed off casually while going through some saber forms with his twin lightsabers against a Shadow Clone, their blades humming and purring fervently with every swing. Minato opened his mouth to voice his confusion, but the original Naruto cut him off. "I heard the two of you talking while we were 'sparring', as you said. Also, thank you for complimenting our skills."

Taking a split second to actually look at Hanone, Naruto continued to flow from one stance to another as if born of water and wind, his movements fluid and seamlessly connected. His clone's movements matched his own, being an identical copy of the real Naruto, obviously.

Hanone was about 5'11" with a shaggy mane of unruly black hair that fell to her shoulder blades, tanned skin bearing several nasty looking scars on various parts of her visible flesh, and bearing an athletic and womanly build. She was wearing a dark brown sleeveless leather vest with white fur lining the collar, shoulders, bottom hem, and interior of the vest, baggy black pants taped up at the ankles with black cloth wrappings that continued down to cover her feet with the exception of her toes, a black midriff-bearing tank top that barely contained her D-cup breasts, a long-sleeve fish-net top under her tank top, and black fingerless gloves. Crossed over her hips in an 'X' were two black leather belts with a lethal kukri hanging from each belt and numerous other bladed items such as tantos, throwing knives, and shurikens with serrated edges while a pair of seven-inch long combat knives were strapped to her thighs with serrated teeth near the base of the cutting edge and along the back edge.

As he glanced over Hanone's appearance, the light spar between him and his clone had progressed into a saber match. Parrying a thrust from his clone and forcing the other blade into the ground in a single movement, Naruto spun five-hundred-fourty degrees and sliced the clone's legs off at the knees while severing both of its arms off at the elbows. As the clone reverted to smoke, Naruto deactivated his blades and reattached them to his belt; he always sparred with a clone after giving Asuka and/or Haku a lesson during combat, impromptu or planned.

"I do not agree with your plan, Father. Yuugao and Hayate would be unable to teach us, having no knowledge of our sword styles, let alone out unique weapons. Gai, as great of a Taijutsu Master as he is, would also be unable to teach us because we incorporate surrealistic movements and _forces_ into our hand-to-hand combat to both inflict damage to our enemy and to avoid said damage to our persons. Anko, on the other hand, would be fitting for Haku with her speed, agility, flexibility, and accuracy with throwing weapons along with interrogation skills. Asuka, however, will require someone with a little more tact and control to help her. I suggest Uchiha Itachi." Naruto explained and listed as he cracked his knuckles, which had grown a tid stiff from his spar with his clone.

"I see what you mean, now that I think about it." Minato mused as he scratched the back of his head before noticing that someone was left missing in the explanation. "But what about you, Naruto?"

"I learn every waking and sleeping moment of my life, learning from my own mistakes and the source of our teachings." Naruto informed them a tad cryptically as Haku and Asuka stood beside him. Only Minato could decipher part of what Naruto said, who referred to the spirit possessing the relic he and Asuka were searching for and- from what Naruto had told him- the sentient energy circulating and penetrating everything in the Universe; the Force.

"Oh...Ok, well, I'll get to organizing everything for Haku and Asuka tonight." Minato informed them. "You're all free to do as you wish until tomorow. I'm going to go ahead and send you three on a mission while I work things out with Itachi and Anko."

Instantly, the two female Force users took off running while Naruto strolled leisurely, hands stuffed in his pockets as he once again started levitating a small number of pebbles around his body. Heading back home, Naruto went into the backyard and came across his favorite spot, where he used to meditate as a child. There was a small naturally-occuring stream that trickled over a bed of river rocks, similar rocks flanking the banks of the stream as if fed a small pond that had a boulder sitting in the center of it. Thick ferns and other leavy bushes hid the harrowed sanctuary from others, something Naruto was glad for.

Walking across the water and sitting on top of the boulder in the lotus position, Naruto folded his hands in his lap and cleared his mind, deciding to meditate in his old sanctuary in rememberance of his childhood.

X

Opening his eyes, Naruto found himself in his mindscape. Standing in the middle of an ivory desert as wind blew dust everywhere during the darkness of night, Naruto narrowed his eyes in suspicioun. The last time he had been in this particular portion of his mindscape was three years ago just before he killed the Iwa jounin, his Master contacting him and drawing him into his mind a mere split second away from killing the man, the tip of his blade being no more than a millimeter away from piercing the jounin's cornea.

_"Welcome back, my Apprentice..."_ The voice greeted Naruto, holding untold power in every word. Spinning around and kneeling at the same time, Naruto bowed his head towards his Master**(2)**.

"What is thy bidding, my Master?"

XXXXXXXXX

**(1)** Minato may be the Yellow Flash, but the unaided human eye can only move so fast and follow high-speed objects only to a certain extent. (I.E, no one can actually a bullet flying through the air after being fired.) Also, Naruto/Asuka/Haku were using the Force to boost their speed and reflexes naturally, allowing them to surpass the physical limitations of the human body.

**(2)** The first one to guess who Naruto's 'Master' is gets the legendary metaphorical cyber cookie...I guess they can also get an OC of theirs in one of the later chapters of my story. Just please, PLEASE, no God-like characters...I descirbe them with three simple words. Sofa. King. Retarded. Say that five times fast...I dare ya... (Leave a name, description, backstory, weapon preference, etc. of your OC in a review with their guess as to who Naruto's Master really is.)

P.S. It's not Sidious or Vader...and I'm not revealing his/her identity in Chap 3/4- they're already written...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star Wars.

Crimson Gold

Chapter Three

_-Previously-_

_"Welcome back, my Apprentice..."_ The voice greeted Naruto, holding untold power in every word. Spinning around and kneeling at the same time, Naruto bowed his head towards his Master.

"What is thy bidding, my Master?"

_-Present-_

_"You draw near the end of your training, my Apprentice...My Champion..."_ The shadowy figure spoke slowly, letting the gravity of their words sink in. _"My Successor."_

"..." Naruto remained quiet as he awaited his orders from his Master, be it instructions for his next lesson or a mission dispatched by the disembodied spirit that was one with the Force.

_"I have had a vision recently of what may or may not become of this world. A great war is coming that will engulf the entire globe, sowing hatred and chaos and reaping death and suffering. It is not to happen by any means neccessary or a being I can not see will rise from the ashes of the flames of war and destroy everything. It is very powerful and very dark. I do not think even I could defeat it if I were still among the living."_ The figure seemed to tremble in anger and despair, knowing it could do nothing to stop what was slowly awakening. Sensing his Master's feelings, Naruto risked a glance.

"Master? If not even you could defeat such a fiend, then how is it to be stopped?" He asked, a touch of worry present in his voice. As the figure turned around to face him, Naruto lowered his head back down.

_"It can only be stopped by a being of greater power than itself."_ The figure was silent for a moment as they moved closer to Naruto, bidding him to rise. _"That is why I am going to teach you everything I know and push you to your limits until you surpass me and achieve an even greater bond with the Force in its truest form possible. I am going to turn you into a true Force wielder, into an omnipotent sage of the Light, Dark, and Grey."_

Naruto's eyes shot wide open upon hearing his Master's plan, unable to truly comprehend the full gravity of his Master's words...

X

Later that day, Naruto stumbled into the house, silently thankful that the house was empty. His skin was marked with burns and cuts, his mask was missing nearly a third of it around his left eye, his saber hilts hissed and spat sparks of electricty from cuts in the crystal housing, his left leg was being dragged behind him as blood plastered his pant leg to his thigh, blood trickled from the corner of his mouth, his clothing was smoking and scorched with numerous cuts and tears in his robes, and his boots were scuffed and scarred from battle...

He had done the one thing he had never done since his training began; he had created a horde of Shadow Clones and fought every last one of them at the same time, a variable one-on-a thousand battle. Although he had won the battle, if just barely, Naruto knew he would lose the war at his current level of power. That was why he was training his skills against others of equal caliber, his clones to be exact. His master, however, had something much more challenging in mind for him once Naruto was able to defeat an army of his own clones without taking any damage from them.

_"What's wrong, Brother? Dear Kami, you're hurt!"_ Asuka worriedly noticed as she felt a mild disturbance in their link.

_"Silence!"_ Naruto snapped harshly, stopping Asuka from alerting their Mother to his condition. _"Of course, I'm hurt! As powerful as I may be, I'm not invincible!"_

_"Do you require any assitance, Master?"_ Haku inquired as she tapped into the link through the Force, having sensed her Master's pain.

_"...Return to the house, Haku. Alone."_ Naruto commanded, making sure that Asuka understood not to disturb him or his recovery.

_"Yes, my Master."_ Haku acknowledged as she stopped what she was doing and headed straight home. Naruto closed the link and blocked it as he dragged himself into the bathroom and slowly started undressing, hissing in pain every time he touched one of the many cuts or burns scattered across his body. He had to clench his teeth to keep from screaming when he tried to remove his left boot, his ankle and knee having been dislocated while his thigh bore a slash across it from front to back along the outside.

"Master!" Haku cried softly in worry and shock as she entered the bathroom, quickly kneeling beside him after shutting and locking the door, a privacy seal placed upon it to keep Naruto's screams of pain- if he did scream- unheard. "What happened to you, Master?"

"My...My own M-Master- Ow!" Naruto hissed as Haku accidentally touched a particularly sensitive burn on his left hand.

"Sorry, Master." Haku apologized, not even stopping or slowing as she tried to assess just how badly injured he was before pulling out a med kit. The first thing she did was give Naruto a shot of some sort of pain killer she had made herself, which instantly numbed his wounds without leaving him paralyzed or immobile.

"M-my own Master decided to boost my training to the next level today." Naruto informed her, internally saddened by his Master's words earlier about the beast.

_Flashback_

"This beast, the one I have seen in my vision, is not to be mentioned to anyone. Not even the war is to be mentioned."_ The cloaked figure ordered of his Apprentice._

_"What about my beloved? My family?" Naruto asked, his voice soft with emotional pain._

"I'm sorry, but not even they can know of it. Do not ask me why. It is just something you have to obey no matter what."_ His Master apologized as they too looked down at the ground. It was a great thing to make his Master worried and Naruto became concerned by it through osmosis._

_"As you wish, my Master."_

_Flashback- End_

"I see." Haku mumbled softly in reply as she turned the shower on and undressed before helping Naruto stand up, leading him into the shower where she began to clean his wounds and body. He didn't feel any pain as Haku went from each cut and burn, cleaning out the dirt and dried blood. Naruto sighed softly as his healing factor started to kick in finally, slowly stitching his flesh together and healing the burns, the bruises on his body slowly fading away. The cascade of warm water relaxed his muscles as he leaned forward, bracing himself up with one arm pushing against the wall in front of him.

Haku, having finished cleaning the gash on Naruto's thigh, moved to his left knee. Without warning, she yanked down on his lower leg and popped his knee back into place before doing the same for his ankle. Again, Naruto didn't even wince, feeling no pain. Within a few minutes, the only thing that gave away the fact he had been brutally injured was his clothing.

_'I'm going to need a new cloak and a new mask.'_ Naruto mused to himself as he looked to the side, only to inhale sharply and close his eyes as Haku took him into her mouth.

_"Relax. You're too tense."_ Haku _ordered_ him through the Force as she continued her actions. Naruto didn't complain and let her do as she wished, his free hand slowly trailing down and his fingers weaving through her hair. He didn't even think of Tenten at that moment, his head clear of all thoughts that didn't deal with Haku and her actions at that exact moment...

X

Lying beside her Master as he slept, Haku idly stroked back his red and gold hair. She was worried for him because he was worried about something else, something dark and evil. Ever since she first started her training under Asuka and Naruto, Haku had been able to sense even the most heavily guarded emotions they felt, more so when it came to Naruto. It was the main reason why she did what she did to make him relax, to make him rest.

Her hand lightly brushed the whisker markings on Naruto's cheek, making him purr softly in his sleep. She stared at him curiously, still stroking the lines on his cheek, enjoying the gentle, yet rumbling sound he was making deep in his chest. She gradually stopped and returned to stroking his hair. Giving her naked body a glance, Haku found herself to be rather plain, sans her painted face and mechanical arm. Cupping one of her B-cup breasts, she idly wondered what it would be like to have a fuller and larger bust, the same concerning her hips and rear.

Sighing softly as she cuddled close to her Master, Haku cleared the images of herself with a more womanly figure out of her mind and rested her head on Naruto's chest. As soon as she fell asleep, Naruto slowly cracked open an eye and looked down at his apprentice. She had done him a great favor by making him rest. He had been fighting to endure the weight of the world on his own shoulders, metaphorically speaking, instead of sharing it with those close to him and lessening his burden. He had to repay her some how...

Having heard her thoughts concerning herself, Naruto placed a hand on the side of Haku's head, targeting the glands responsible for managing the hormones in her body before increasing and augmenting the hormones in charge of her feminine growth. Locking them in place temporarily, Naruto smiled softly and kissed the top of Haku's head before switching out with a clone.

Dressing himself in a pair of baggy black pants, black sandals, a simple grey tank top, and a hooded black trench coat, Naruto left the house to take a stroll through the village as night drew closer. Expanding his senses to stretch all across the village, Naruto noticed Tenten was nearby and a little frustrated. Moving quickly, Naruto bought some take-out dinner from a nearby resturaunt and then some sake from the liquor store across the street before heading out to intercept Tenten.

"Naruto-kun!" Tenten called out a short ways away as she spotted Naruto cutting through the intersection ahead of her. Pausing in mid-stride, Naruto turned to Tenten and smiled softly.

"How are you doing, megami? I didn't wear you out too much last night and this morning, did I?" Naruto teased, knowing it would make Tenten blush, which she did.

"S-Shut up..." She grumbled quietly, thoroughly embarrassed. Noticing the food in the bag hanging off Naruto's arm along with the alcohol, Tenten voiced her confusion.

"Mom's helping Dad with some paperwork tonight, Haku's already asleep, and Asuka is still out training. I'm not that great of a cook and decided to get something to eat and drink." Naruto explained to his girlfriend and lover. "I think I might have ordered a bit more food than I need, though. You want to join me?"

"Of course, Naruto-kun. Come on, we can eat at my place." Tenten suggested as she took hold of Naruto's free hand and started dragging him behind her, smiling warmly at him. Smiling back, Naruto knew he made the right decision in returning to Konoha...

X

Six months passed by rather swiftly for Team 11. They completed a total of 78 C-rank missions, 49 B-rank missions, 27 A-rank missions, and one S-rank mission during those six months. Not a single D-rank, however, which they were glad for. Naruto had doubled his original level of power in five months and used the sixth to rest, Asuka had finally managed to control her emotions during combat and her lightsaber was returned to her, and Haku had grown increasingly stronger- and more womanly- over the past six months.

Naruto glanced at the young woman as they made their way through the Academy for the first part of the Chuunin Exams. Haku's B-cup breasts had grown and fattened into F-cups, her hips had widened a couple inches, her rear had grown plump and firm, and her thighs had grown a layer of muscle all around them that added another inch to them. He had noticed a gradual increase in Haku's self-esteem as her body grew more womanly and he was happy for her. Asuka, who had developed a sisterly bond with Haku over the past half-year, had grown a bit jealous of Haku's figure, but didn't let it interfere with their friendship or team work when out on missions.

Remembering when Haku approached his mother about shopping for new clothes, Naruto nearly let a snicker slip through, but hid his amusement relatively quick before his team mates became suspicious. Haku had been blushing deeply that morning and nervous, her clothes having grown a tad snug all over her body and uncomfortable during the past month prior to that day. When Haku was finished explaining to Kushina, his mother had started to blush a little as well before taking the intimidating young woman clothes shopping for the day.

As for himself, Naruto had decided to forego his usual armor and switch to a moderately heavier set of armor he had yet to test out. It was primarily light grey with black trimming in some places and three horizontal lines of neon blue running from one side of the mask to the other, a pair of personally customized blaster rifles crossed on his back, a collapsable sniper rifle holstered to his lower back, blaster pistols strapped to his thighs, and a number of various grenade types clipped to his belt. Over it all, he wore his trademark black hooded robes, his black and gold sabers clipped to his belt as well.

_"Ignore them. It's a genjutsu."_ Asuka informed them as they silently slipped past the crowd of genin in the hall on the second floor. Naruto and Tenten shared a glance from behind their respective helmets, but didn't otherwise interact with each other. Today was a day to be professional, not social. Sighing softly as they came to an open room with a balcony lining the sides of the room, Naruto made sure his armor was properly secured to his body and that he had all of his chosen items on his person.

Satisfied, Naruto led his team mates towards the double doors, making them fly open with a simple Force Push. Everyone in the room turned their eyes on them, their killing intent and blood lust smothering the atmosphere. That is, until Naruto let his own flood the room. Instantly, everyone over than his own team saw numerous visions of their death at his hands, each of them painful and bloody. Not even the jinchuuriki of the Ichibi from Suna wanted to fight him now, despite the howling demands the Tanuki made to kill the armored giant.

_"Something's not right. I sense a disturbance in the area."_ Naruto warned Asuka and Haku. _"Watch your backs; I don't know what or who it is that is putting me on edge, but it is definitely not good."_

_"Hai."_ The two cloaked women chorused in unison through the Force while Naruto's eyes traveled to his baby sister's team. He hadn't spent much time with Naomi since he returned to Konoha and from the cold look she gave him before returning to the conversation, Naruto knew she was upset with him about it. He didn't need the Force to tell him that much. He'll try his best to rectify that after the Chuunin Exams, but it all depended on Naomi.

Narrowing his eyes as a silver haired genin with glasses approached the group, Naruto silently made his way over to them, searching through the genin's mind. A scowl formed on his face as he discovered the teen was a spy for Orochimaru and that said Sennin was in Konoha. After relaying the information to Asuka and Haku, Naruto heard one of the Konoha genin mention his name.

"Hm. Oh, damn..." Kabuto whispered as the information on Naruto appeared on the card in his hand. "Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, leader and unofficial sensei of Team 11. He's completed 78 C-rank missions, 49 B-rank missions, 27 A-rank missions, and one S-rank mission. Taijutsu and Kenjutsu is off the charts, Genjutsu is unknown, and his Ninjutsu is extremely high. Known to have powers similar to Telepathy and Telekinesis. He's been labeled as an S-rank threat in the bingo Book with a flee-on-sight recommendation, known simply as the Crimson Wraith and the Bloody Hand of the Devil. It's estimated that Naruto has killed over a thousand people in the past ten years."

"Really, now?" Naruto asked rhetorically as he lifted Kabuto and pinned him to the wall with the Force, lightly constricting the 'genin's' throat. "And how exactly did you come across that information? I don't remember ever telling you such things nor do I remember the Yondaime releasing such information to the public."

"Break it up, you two!" Bellowed Ibiki as he appeared in a cloud of smoke with several chuunin proctors. Naruto glanced at the man and hesitated before letting the spy fall to the floor in a choking heap.

_"He's a spy for Orochimaru. Keep an eye on him."_ Naruto warned the ANBU T&I Division commander through the Force, making sure they were both looking straight at each other in order to make it clear to Ibiki it was he who warned him. Ibiki's eyes widened a fraction as the words echoed within his head, but narrowed again before nodding almost imperceptibly in acknowledgement.

_'This should be quite interesting...'_ Naruto thought to himself with a slight smirk as he took a seat, hearing Ibiki's thoughts on his plan to capture Kabuto during the second portion of the Chuunin Exams with a couple teams of ANBU.

X

An hour later and Naruto had succeeded in eliminating a third of the competition while a good number of genin got themselves disqualified on their own. Now, a little under half of the original number of teams were in the Forest of Death trying to track each other down to get the Heaven or Earth scroll they need. Little did they realize, Naruto knew exactly which teams had which scroll and he intended to just completely _destroy_ the competition.

"Alright, split up and target any and every team you come across. There's still about 24 or 25 teams left from the first exam. If we can at least half that, we'll be in the green. Leave the Konoha teams to their own devices." Naruto instructed his sister and apprentice as he pulled out his sniper rifle, flipping the stock and barrel out before flipping the sight up on top of it. Screwing the barrel on to secure it, Naruto shouldered it and made sure the aim was accurate. "Let's move out."

Instantly, the three of them took off in different directions. Within a few minutes, Naruto crossed paths with three Ame-nin stalking his sister's team. He made quick work of finding a bird's nest- a sniping position with complete sight of everything around him- and taking aim just as an Ame-nin disguised as Sai stepped out from behind the bushes. The genin didn't have time to say anything before a bolt of red shot through his skull and killed him, the Henge vanishing before he even hit the ground.

"What the hell was that?" Karasu exclaimed as she and Naomi stood back to back, kunai present in their hands. Sai then came out as he tossed the ropes that he had been tied up with, a slight frown of irritation present on his face. The other two Ame-nin dropped down from the tree branches above them, but two more red energy bolts shot out and killed them while they were still in mid-air, one nailed through the heart and the other shot in the back of his neck. Their bodies hit the ground with sickening crunches as various bones broke upon contact.

"It seems we have a guardian angel watching over us." Sai mentioned to them as he pointed up into the branches across the small clearing they were in. Karasu and Naomi then noticed Naruto in his grey and black armor just as he jumped to a higher branch and disappeared amongst the thick canopy of leaves and wood.

"O-nii-kun..." Naomi whispered to herself, but Karasu and Sai still heard her.

"Wait, that was Naruto?" The Uchiha heiress asked in confusion. "What kind of weapon was that in his hands? It sure does pack quite a punch to down someone so quickly. Silent, too."

"I don't know, but knowing him, he isn't going to stick around long." Naomi answered, her voice cold and monotonous. Sai and Karasu shared a look as Naomi started walking away.

"What was that about, Uchiha-san?" Sai inquired as they trailed behind her.

"She's really upset with her brother." Karasu filled him in. "Since he returned to Konoha six months ago, he's rarely spent any time with her despite being gone for the past ten years."

"Oh." Was all Sai could say, remembering his 'brother' from Root.

X

_'Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen...'_ Naruto counted off as he sniped one genin after another before moving on to the next team, leaving a clone behind to salvage anything of use and the scroll they had. He could tell Asuka and Haku had slain about the same amount of teams as he has so far, purposefully by-passing the Konoha genin squads.

"I spy with my little eye..." Naruto whispered to himself with a dark grin behind his helmet as he caught sight of a genin team from Kumo. Two were wearing identical black hakama pants, black skin-tight long-sleeve turtleneck tops, black gloves, black cloth face masks, and black sleeveless hooded battle coats with a pair of ninjato swords sheathed across their lower backs. Their third team mate, a female, had similar clothing on, only missing the coat and had a pair of katanas with long golden blonde hair that contrasted heavily with her black clothing.

"One shot, one kill..." He mumbled quietly as he squeezed the trigger, nailing one of the twins in the back of his neck, severing his spinal cord and punching a hole through his throat. His team mates reacted instantly and took cover behind separate trees. Scowling slightly as he silently weaved through the branches, Naruto got a bead on the other male, but when he pulled the trigger, the teen drew one of his blades and deflected the shot, but just barely. As he stumbled back from the force behind the bolt of energized plasma, Naruto took a second shot, but it too was deflected. However, the boy accidentally deflected it into his left thigh, burning the muscle down to the bone in that one spot.

_'Tch...In the words of the Nara clan, 'Troublesome'...'_ Naruto grumbled mentally as he reloaded his sniper rifle, giving them just enough time to escape his sight. Shoulder the rifle again, Naruto looked through the scope and scowled angrily. _'Damn it! They got away!'_

Sending out a clone to go on to the next team, Naruto jumped down to the ground and search the forest floor for tracks. Finding a blood trail, Naruto smirked and continued on with his hunt. Less than half an hour later, he found the wounded genin running as fast as he could while dragging his injured leg, but something wasn't right...

_'Just as I thought. It's a clone.'_ Naruto thought to himself as he reached out with the Force and lifted a tree root up just enough to trip the clone, making it dispell as it hit the ground. Using the optic modes built into his helmet, Naruto found the blood trail again from his perch and followed it from the branches, refusing to be outsmarted by a couple genin.

Spotting them two hours later, Naruto took aim while running and fired off a shot, barely missing the wounded genin, the bolt striking a tree in front of him. Cursing under his breath as the two vanished amongst the brush, Naruto found his hunt to be something more of a game of cat and mouse and it was irritating him to no end. Checking the ammo in his rifle, he found five rounds left in the six-shot mag.

"'One shot, one kill' my ass..." Naruto growled quietly to himself as he followed the blood trail until he came across a river. Scowling deeply as a tree was _crushed_ into splinters by his anger, Naruto closed his eyes and reached out with the Force again, tracking down his quarry. Finding them, Naruto took off down stream until he found their foot prints, crouching beside them. "No blood drops. They must have bandaged his leg as they passed through the river."

Creating a few clones, Naruto sent them after the genin team, deciding to spread his search a little more as he took to the branches again, moving faster than before. He was through playing around with them...

X

"God damn, this fucker's relentless!" Taiho hissed quietly as they watched a number of clones shoot past their hiding place, a large burrow under a boulder near another stream. Kenshi bit down on the kunai handle in his mouth, forcing down another scream of pain as he tightened the makeshift bandage around his thigh they had crafted out of a strip of cloth from his coat. After a few minutes, they scurried out of their hiding place and headed west, the clones still proceeding north.

Just as they climbed out, Taiho had no chance to react as a bolt of red energy shot from the canopy and struck Kenshi in the back of his left shoulder, killing him. Letting him drop, Taiho knew she had to get away from their stalker as fast as possible. She can mourn Kenshi's and Takashi's deaths later. Another shot of piercing red energy clipped her left bicep, nearly throwing her off balance, but Taiho corrected herself and kept running, clutching her wounded arm.

Dropping down beside the dead boy as the girl disappeared into the forest, Naruto crouched down and checked the body for their Heaven scroll, but it wasn't there. Dispelling his clones and making new ones, Naruto continued trailing the girl, but decided to make it more interesting and slowed his pursuit to a leisurely stroll. A chuckle rose from his chest as he walked, but it was one of sadistic and twisted humor.

He'll give her the chance to entrench herself, to lay out traps to either kill him or make him hesitant to maintain pursuit. They won't work, but his darker side loved to see the dispair and utter terror in their eyes just before he kills them. He normally wouldn't act like this, but the Forest of Death was absolutely saturated in the Dark energies of the Force. It was intoxicating and addictive.

He glanced at the sky and saw that it was nearing nightfall, the sky ablaze with the fading light of the sun as it dipped below the horizon. He continued on, grinning darkly from within his helmet the entire time...

X

As the sun rose once more, Naruto found himself standing at the edge of a ravin, the girl having gone down into it. He could tell by the few subtle signs among the tall grass and bushes that she had spent quite a bit of time here, no doubt setting traps. Taking his time as he set each trap off, Naruto found a pitfall filled with sharpened stakes set into the ground, a snare made from a vine covered in poisonous thorns, and even a hand-made bear trap crafted from tree branches, ninja wire, kunai, and an explosive tag; he could easily tell it was not only meant to maim him, but to also blow his foot off.

"Foolish girl..." Naruto mumbled as he tossed a rock on the contraptions, he watched with cold indifference as the blades shot up and closed around each other just before the explosive tag detonated, throwing dirt, splinters, and bits of metal through the air as a dust cloud was kicked up. Brushing some dust and mulched wood off his shoulder, Naruto was about to take a step forward, but sensed the girl slowly making her way back to the ravin.

He then got a wicked idea and made a clone before casting an illusion over it and jumping into the branches, patiently waiting for his prey to come to him...

X

"I...I got him..." She whispered quietly to herself as she spotted the armored teen clutching the bloodied stump of his right leg, struggling to keep from screaming in pain. Stalking closer to the tall armored genin, Taiho drew one of her katanas and glared at the man.

"You killed my team mates, you sick freak..." She snarled angrily as she flipped the sword into a reverse grip and placed her left foot on his chest, the sword tip hovering over his throat. "This is for my friends."

Just before she drove the blade into his neck, the man started laughing, quietly at first before he started roaring with laughter. Her eyes widened in realization, but it was too late when the broad barrel of Naruto's scattergun-style pistol made contact with the back of her neck, a spray of red bolts tearing through her neck and beheading her in one shot. The clone dispelled as Naruto crouched down beside the headless corpse, finding the Heaven scroll their team had.

_"Head to the Tower. We're done."_ He ordered his team mates while standing back up. Smirking to himself, Naruto added the scroll to the large collection he had accumulated before holstering his pistol. While he had enjoyed the hunt, he was saddened that she hadn't put up that much of a fight. Sensing Kabuto's team, Naruto's smirk returned in full force as he pulled out both of his blaster rifles, arming them after making sure they were loaded.

Quickly reaching their position, Naruto jumped into the center of their group, feigning freidnliness. "Hello, Kabuto. Any luck with another scroll?"

"Y-Yeah, we're heading to the tower right now, actually." Kabuto responded, unnerved by Naruto's presence.

"That's good to hear." Naruto replied before pointing his blaster rifles at Tsurugi and Yaroi before completely shredding them with blaster fire. Kabuto attempted to flee by jumping onto the nearest tree branch, but he was yanked back down harshly, his head hitting the branch he was on before falling to the ground. Naruto holstered his rifles on his back as he stalked closer to Kabuto, lifting him off the ground and slowly choking the silver haired teen.

"So how's Orochimaru been? I haven't spotted him yet." Naruto casually inquired.

"Y-You k-knew..." Kabuto gasped out in shock, his eyes narrowed despite his situation.

"Yes, I did. Now tell me what he's doing here and I just might let you live." Naruto offered as he lightened his grip on the spy's throat a fraction and removed his helmet.

"N-Never!" Kabuto spat venously before Naruto drew one of his sabers and sliced off his right hand. "AAARRGH! A-Alright! Alright! I'll tell you!"

"Then speak, dog. I don't have all day." Naruto growled as he readied his saber to cut off Kabuto's other hand.

"He's after the Sharingan! He has been for years!" Kabuto informed him, making Naruto narrow his eyes.

"That means he's after Karasu." Naruto growled quietly in thought. _'She's on the same team as Naomi!'_

"E-Exactly...Now keep your end of the deal! Let me go!" Kabuto demanded, but his face went pale upon seeing the demented grin on Naruto's face and the twisted gleam in his eyes.

"Looky, looky! You get a cookie!" Naruto chimed childishly before punching Kabuto in the face, knocking the teen out. Stretching his senses out, Naruto located Naomi and instantly headed for them as fast as he could, putting his helmet back on as his other saber hilt shot to his hand via Force Pull. Within a few minutes, Naruto had reached them, but they had already become engaged in combat with Orochimaru, who had appeared near Naomi with the Kusanagi sword in his hand.

"Get away from my sister, asshole!" Naruto roared as he leapt from the tree he was on, his crimson blades hissing angrily in harmony with his own emotions as he descended upon the Snake Sennin...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star Wars.

Crimson Gold

Chapter Four

Naomi panted heavily as she leaned against a tree beside Karasu, who was just as worn out as her. Sai stood nearby, prepared to defend them despite his own exhaustion. Karasu, who had awakened her Sharingan to the second level, was shaking slightly, her eyes glazed over with fear. She was remembering the night over half of her clan had rebeled against Konoha, her older brother Itachi having been on the front lines...killing his fellow clansmen in order to protect Konoha.

That's what she saw in Naruto's place as he hacked and slashed furiously at Orochimaru. In Naruto's place, Karasu saw Itachi weilding his twin ninjato swords, battling their father, Uchiha Fugaku...

"Who might you be, boy?" Orochimaru inquired as they broke the deadlock, the Kusanagi glowing orange from the heat of Naruto's sabers. Quickly sealing his current armor away with a simple thought, Naruto brought out his usual red and gold armor from the seal on his left shoulder blade, the grey armor retreating into the seal on his right. Orochimaru's eyes slowly grew wider with realization and slight fear, recognizing the blood red and golden armor.

"You kn_ow exac__**tly who I am, White Snake..."**_ Naruto snarled, his voice deepening and gaining an echoing quality to it as it became wraspy, twisted by the Dark Side as his anger flared even higher.

"The Bloody Hand of the Devil...Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto..." Orochimaru whispered to himself as he narrowed his eyes and steeled his resolve, slowly slipping into a sword stance. Naruto chuckled darkly, his dry laughter resonating off the trees and sending chills down everyone's spine, Orochimaru included.

_**"You fool... I am become Death..."**_ Naruto slowly hissed as he looked up at Orochimaru, his red and gold eyes shining through the black T-shaped visor of his helmet. _**"I am the Darkness of the Heart, the Yang of Kyuubi...I am Bhayne..."**_

"..." Orochimaru stayed silent as he tensed, ready to counter any attack his opponent may use on him. Except one. Crying out in pain as his right elbow was crushed into dust by an invisible vice, Orochimaru's eyes blazed with fury as he glared at this 'Bhayne'. He tried to charge Bhayne, but he was thrown back into a tree by an explosive wave of lightning shooting out from Bhayne's raised left hand, originating from his index finger as he pointed at Orochimaru.

Howling in excruciating pain, Orochimaru found himself growing cold and terrified deep within his soul with every passing second that he endured the evil taint of the electricity. His flesh began to char and burn, smoke wafting off him as the electricity arced between the teeth in his mouth as he screamed in agony again. Shadows began to gather around Naruto's/Bhayne's form, the air growing colder with each moment that ticked by until everyone could see their breath clearly, their body temperatures dropping as the cold bit into their very souls.

The shadows then scattered, revealing another in Naruto's/Bhayne's place. He stood at 6'9" wearing a baggy black hooded cloak with unique designs along the right shoulder and sleeve, his sabers having combined to form a dual-bladed lightsaber, while his face was completely hidden in shadow. Red smoke began to rise off the man's energy blades as he slowly approached Orochimaru, who lay crumpled up on the branch in pain, unable to move or speak.

_**"I am become Death...I am become Bane of the living..."**_ Bhayne hissed out as he lifted Orochimaru off the ground via the Force, slowly crushing his bones to dust one by one, starting with the fingers and toes and working his way towards the Snake Sennin's torso and head. Unable to even scream any more, Orochimaru's face twisted into silent horror and infinite agony. Before Bhayne could kill Orochimaru, he let out of bellow of pain of his pain, clutching his head as the shadows engulfed him once again.

_**"NOOO! I CAN NOT BE STOPPED!"**_ He howled before the shadows vanished, revealing Naruto in his red and gold armor, panting heavily as he collapsed to his knees. His hands instantly shot to his helmet and tore it off, taking deep breaths in his panic. As he tried calming down, Orochimaru took that as his chance to exact his revenge. Slowly bringing his broken hands together in a single seal, Orochimaru's neck lengthened and shot forward, his fangs biting deep into Naruto's neck.

"AARRGH!" Naruto roared in pain, reacting instantly by grabbing Orochimaru's neck with both hands and ripping it apart. Orochimaru's head fell to the ground, his eyes wide with shock and anger as the life left his eyes, blood pouring from the two openings in both halves of his lengthened neck. Before Naruto could celebrate his victory, his eyes shot wide open and found himself in his mind.

Standing in the desert, Naruto saw only Orochimaru standing before him a few feet away. Snarling in anger, Naruto went to draw his sabers, but found he couldn't move, a flesh-like material having covered his body from the bottom of his chest down with both of his arms trapped in it as well.

"Kukuku...You didn't think you won, did you, Naruto-kun?" Orochimaru gloated, his lips twisted into an evil grin as his slitted yellow eyes gleamed with satisfaction. Naruto smirked in return, his being one of darkness.

"What are you smirking at, you insolent brat? Your body's mine now!" Orochimaru spat in frustration, aggitated by the red-blonde's grin.

"Hehehe...You didn't think you won, did you, Hebi-chan?" Naruto mimicked Orochimaru's words as he nodded behind the Snake Sennin. Turning around, Orochimaru's eyes widened in fear and shock upon seeing multiple figures. One was Bhayne, one was wearing a hooded light grey cloak- his face hidden in shadow- with two lightsabers in his hands, another was wearing black armor on his forearms, body, legs, and face with a black hooded cape and two red lightsabers in his hands, the visor of his helmet glowing a menacing red, and the last one was not a man, but a beast; a big one. The massive beast reared its head back and roared, the ground trembling in answer like thunder answering lightning.

Naruto laughed darkly as he watched Orochimaru get torn apart by the spirits inhabiting his body. Just as the flesh-like material vanished and Orochimaru was finally dead, Naruto's vision blurred and darkened before passing out entirely...

X

The next day, Asuka, Haku, and Naomi were sitting beside Naruto's bed in the tower that stood in the center of the Forest of Death. They were all silent as Naruto slept, exhausted from the suddenly increase and drop in power during his fight with Orochimaru. There were still two more days until the second part of the Chuunin Exams was over, so there was still time. He was wearing only a pair of black pants, a black and grey camouflage skin-tight muscle shirt, and a short-sleeve fishnet top underneath.

"H-How is he?" Tenten quietly asked in worry as she slipped into the room, her eyes still a little misty from crying. They all glanced at her before looking back at Naruto, who remained oblivious to their presences.

"He's not hurt, but...Something happened to him..." Naomi answered, still puzzeled by the frightening transformation her older brother had undergone.

"He was possessed by the Yang half of Kyuubi." Asuka answered coldly, her and her brother being quite sensitive to the subject. "When me and my brother were born, the Kyuubi was removed from my Mother by a masked shinobi as strong as, if not stronger than, our father. To protect Konoha, he had to reseal the Kyuubi, but his only option was to seal it into us. With the Sandaime's help, they split the Kyuubi's spirit and power in two, placing the Yin in me and the Yang in Naruto..."

"..." They were all silent as they digested her words. Tears welling up in her eyes again, Tenten sat down at the edge of the bed and leaned down, gently kissing Naruto on the lips as they slid down her cheeks, falling on his face. He didn't stir. Choking back a sob, Tenten wiped away the droplets that had fallen on his face, staying where she was.

Little did they know, Naruto could see everything, including his own body. Unseen by the others, he was simply a spirit of the Force, his Master standing beside him. He wasn't dead, but he wasn't quite 'alive' either, almost as if he was caught in the middle.

_"I can't believe he slipped through the seals I placed over the main seal to keep him contained after __**that**__ particular event."_ Naruto whispered softly as he placed a comforting hand on Tenten's shoulder as she brushed the hair on his body's head back, even though he knew she wouldn't be able to feel it.

_**"Yes, it is quite a distressing occurence."**_ His master responded, thoughtful. _**"I believe it was because of the Dark Side energies that infect the Forest of Death combined with your righteous anger towards the White Snake for intending harm on your sister's person."**_

_"Yeah, it probably was. It's part of the reason why I'm so adamant towards Asuka controlling her own emotions. She hasn't lost control of Kyuubi's Yin half yet, but I fear what may happen. The Yang half is the physical and substantial portion, but the Yin half is the mental and intangible portion. Only the Yin knows what it could truly do."_ Naruto explained softly as he glanced at Asuka. Even she couldn't see them or hear them. Haku, on the other hand, glanced in their direction, but it was as if she could only feel their presence, not see them.

_**"Your apprentice is quite impressive. She will grow stronger and stronger as time passes."**_ The shadowy figure praised as they placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. _**"Never before in even my own time, have I seen one so compatible with the Force. Not even the strongest of Jedi or Sith born and raised at their respective Temples progressed so fluidly and easily in their training. They may have been adept at hand-to-hand, in one or two saber styles, or in the use of the Force, but never in all forms of their training like your apprentice."**_

_"Thank you, my Master. Your praise means a lot."_ Naruto thanked the powerful Force user as he closed his eyes and bowed his head slightly. His Master noticed the change in his mood and smiled faintly from within the shadows of their hood.

_**"Go. You've worried your loved ones more than enough."**_ Naruto laughed weakly at that, but nodded in agreement.

_"Yes, Master."_ Naruto approached his body and touched his left index to his body's forehead, vanishing instantly. Slowly opening his eyes, Naruto looked at Tenten and smiled weakly.

"...H-Hey..." He said weakly as Tenten let out a small sob when she tried to laugh in joy, smiling in return as she continued to shed tears.

"H-Hey, baby..." Tenten whispered as she leaned down and lightly kissed Naruto again. Naruto then placed a hand on the back of Tenten's neck and pulled her back towards him for a more loving and deeper kiss. Asuka cleared her throat, trying to break them up, but Naruto simply raised his free hand and raised his middle finger, flipping her off. Crossing her arms, Asuka crossed her arms over her chest and pouted childishly, which made Haku giggle slightly at her reaction.

"Sorry for worrying you..." Naruto apologized to everyone after he broke the kiss with Tenten, tiredly pushing himself into a sitting position as he slowly put his feet on the ground.

"Don't move. You're too weak right now." Asuka told him, but Naruto waved off her concern as he summoned a cane to his hand, the walking stick having been propped up in a corner of the room earlier that day. Using it to get to his feet, Naruto supported his weight on it.

"Again..." Naruto started sarcastically as he flipped Asuka again with an impish smirk, which again caused Asuka to pout childishly and slump down in her chair.

"Asshole..." She grumbled under her breath. Naomi shook her head at the love/hate relationship her twin elder siblings shared. That was when Naruto looked at Naomi.

"Naomi-chan?" Naruto asked to gain her attention. "Come take a walk with me."

She stayed quiet as they left the room together, leaving Haku, Asuka, and Tenten in the room to talk alone. The walk was quiet as they made their way to the empty arena-like auditorium in the middle of the tower. That was when Naomi rounded on him, unable to keep quiet any longer.

"You're such a jerk, Naruto!" She snapped angrily as she balled her hands into fists, her hands shaking slightly in frustration. "You and Asuka-nee-chan suddenly disappear out of the blue without so much as a 'good-bye' and then expect us to welcome you with open arms after ten years! Ten fucking years!"

"..." Naruto stayed quiet as he looked down at the ground, letting his sister get everything off her chest.

"You barely spend any time with us! You rarely even sleep in your room at the house! It's almost as if you didn't even come back!" The green eyed red head hissed as she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, her eyes growing moist with tears. "You don't even spend any time with me any more! What happened to you, Naruto? What made you so cold? What made you so distant...?"

"Shh..." Naruto hushed his sister as he pulled her into a tight hug, Naomi having worked herself into a hysterical crying fit. Burying her face against her big brother's chest, Naomi wrapped her arms around Naruto and held him tight, sobbing into his shirt. "I'm sorry, Naomi-chan...I'm sorry..."

"You're s-such a b-b-big, st-stupid j-jerk..." Naomi stuttered into his shirt between sobs, holding him tighter as her body shook. Naruto smiled sadly as he gently rubbed the back of Naomi's neck, remembering how it would calm her down every time she started crying when they were younger. She would always go straight to him whenever her feelings were hurt by another kid or whenever she hurt herself while playing, knowing her Big Brother would always be there for her.

"Hush, Naomi-chan...Your big brother's here and he isn't going anywhere..." Naruto whispered into her ear as he kept rubbing the back of her neck. Slowly, but surely, Naomi's sobs quieted down until they disappeared all together, tears still falling from her eyes and seeping into his shirt.

"P...P-Promise?" She mumbled against his chest before looking up at him. Naruto smiled softly and kissed her forehead gently.

"I promise." Naruto swore as he ruffled his little sister's hair with a grin. "Now go get some rest. I know you've been up all night looking over me."

"B-But..." She sputtered, pausing to yawn tiredly now that she had been reminded about her lack of sleep.

"Naomi-chan..." Naruto said in a tone that Naomi recognized all too well. It was the same tone he used whenever he tried to get her to go to bed when they were kids; he always had been the more responsible one in their family, more so than their parents. Pouting slightly, Naomi gave in before giving her brother one last hug.

"Alright, fine." She drawled before letting go. "Just don't over-exert yourself, brother. You still need to recover."

"I won't, Naomi-chan." Naruto assured her as Naomi left. Once he was sure she was gone, Naruto moved the cane to his left hand before raising his right hand towards the large handseal statue across the room, drawing on the Force. His arm shook slightly as he raised the large piece of mason work a few feet off the ground. Easing it back down to the ground, Naruto sighed sadly. Normally, he'd be able to lift something five times larger with half the effort.

"Still too weak, eh?" A woman asked from behind him. Naruto sighed lightly as he glanced over his shoulder.

"Hello, 'Hanone'. Or should I say, Revan?" Naruto greeted before trying to lift one of the large stone tiles that covered the floor, raising it a few meters into the sky and rotating it in three different directions at the same time; the X-, Y-, and Z-axis. Revan smirked as she stood beside Naruto and noticed the bead of side sliding down the side of his face, wearing simple baggy black robes with the hood pulled up over her head. Placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder, she forcefully took the tile from Naruto's inivisible grip before putting it back in its place.

"You really should listen to your sister, brat. Your body is still exhausted from Bhayne taking control." Revan told him as she wrapped her arms around him from behind and rested her chin on his shoulder affectionately. Naruto rolled his eyes, but listened and resisted the urge to keep testing his strength. He opened his mouth to say something, but Revan interrupted by biting his ear lobe teasingly, making him bite his bottom lip lightly.

"Oh, you little bitch..." Naruto hissed as he spun around in her arms and bit down on her neck, coaxing a soft moan out of the immortal woman. Smirking against her neck, Naruto bit down harder, making Revan whimper slightly in pleasure as her breathing grew heavier and her face became flushed. She liked biting and loved being bitten, but only by Naruto. Letting her go and standing straight again, Revan whined softly.

"D-Don't stop...please." She begged weakly as she leaned against him for support, blushing heavily.

"You're the one that said I needed to rest." Naruto teased as he started walking away. Well, he tried to when Revan snatched the cane from his hand and making him stumble, using the door way between the hall and the arena for support. Sighing, he turned to face the woman. "Damn it, Revan. Don't be a bitch..."

"Then gimme what I want." She responded cheerfully, sticking her tongue out at him as she looped her arms over the cane as she rested it across her shoulders. "Besides, I don't think it's possible for me to stop being your bitch."

"Hehe...Crazy woman..." Naruto mumbled under his breath with a grin as he nodded his head to the side for her to follow him. Cheering happily, Revan ran over to him and handed him cane back, looping her arm around his as they continued down the hall. Finding an isolated and empty room a fair distance from where any of the genin were staying, they dsiappeared behind the door, satisfying their lust for one another. Temporarily.

Stepping out of the shadows down the hall, Asuka sighed and shook her head.

_'You need to tell her, brother. You'll regret it if you don't.'_ She thought to herself as she walked away, deciding to get some rest.

X

There were still too many genin teams that passed the second exam, prompting a preliminary exam to further thin the crowd. At the moment, Naruto waited patiently for his match, meditating as he sat in a metal bowl-like chair that he kept afloat via the Force, having slowly regained his strength over the past two days. He still kept his cane handy for whenever he wanted to walk, still a little too weak to walk for long without needing it.

Kankuro was beaten by Haku quite easily. Tenten had defeated Temari by a hair's breadth thanks to her armor. Chouji was beaten by Dosu. Shikamaru beat Kin through strategy. Karasu was defeated by Asuka. Shino reigned victorious over Zaku after clogging the tubes in the boy's hands with his kikaichu. Naomi, quite literally at one point, kicked Kiba's ass with relative ease after the Inuzuka tried to hit on her. Sai fought Ino and won after simply kneeing her in the stomach when she got too close. Hinata beat Lee after some effort, drawing off Naruto's presence for courage.

Naruto opened his eyes as the board lit up with his name and Neji's. Slowly hovering down to the arena floor, Naruto stayed seated and remained meditating as Neji took his place across from him.

"Fate has decreed that I will be the victor, cripple." Neji stated in a condenscending tone while scowling at him. "You should forfeit now and save yourself from an embarrassing defeat."

"Hm? Did you say something?" Naruto inquired curiously as he opened his eyes and looked at Neji. Even as Gai ranted about Kakashi and Naruto having a 'hip attitude', Naruto was truly curious as to what the boy had said, having not really heard Neji's words.

"Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto vs. Hyuuga Neji! Hajime!" Hayate exclaimed as he leapt away from them, coughing slightly. Byakugan active, Neji instantly charged Naruto, intending to end the fight quickly, but was thrown back by an inivisible force that was unseen by his eyes. Shocked by the fact he saw no chakra usage of movement from Naruto, Neji gnashed his teeth and jumped to his feet before tossing kunai at the sitting/floating young man, intending to figure out what he was doing.

Naruto smirked faintly and diverted the path of the kunai with the Force before making them sling-shot around him and speed towards Neji at twice their original velocity. Back flipping out of harm's way, Neji barely dodged one of the kunai as it lodged itself down the ring in the stone tile behind him, the others imitating it.

"What kind of sorcery is this?" Neji verbally thought out loud in frustration.

"It's not sorcery, Neji. Just a..._trick of the mind_, so to speak." Naruto replied, intentionally diverting Neji's mind towards the fact it may be a genjutsu. He snickered as the Hyuuga prodigy tried to dispell the non-existent genjutsu before busting out into laughter. "Oh, dear Kami...You look retarded!"

"What? You insolent peasant!" Neji snarled angrily as he charged Naruto again, hurling kunai at him relentlessly. Up in the stands, Tenten and Asuka covered their faces with their hands and looked down, hoping he didn't kill the Hyuuga for that comment. Freezing the kunai in mid-air and Neji in mid-stride with the Force as his eyes turned cold, Naruto leveled his gaze on Neji and slowly hovered over to him, standing up from his floating chair once he was within arm's reach of the Hyuuga...

Before smacking the boy away with said chair...

"Some people just need a high five...in the face...with a chair..." Naruto grumbled angrily as he sat back down in the chair and pinned Neji to the ground with the kunai thrown at him earlier, holding two at the boy's neck as he hovered over to him and poked him in the forehead with the end of his cane. "You, Neji, are one of those people."

"You'll regret this, commoner." Neji hissed at the red-gold eyed teen. Naruto simply gave him a beaming, cheeky grin as he laid the cane across his lap.

"Feel free to stop by at any time if you want another 'high five'. I'd be more than happy to give you as many as you want." Naruto offered cheerfully as he floated away and back to where his team was. Most of the guys in the auditorium laughed or snickered at Naruto's words, sans Gaara and Sai. Passing by Kakashi, Naruto bumped his fist against the man's gloved hand, both sharing a smirk.

"Nice one." The silver haired jounin commented as Naruto continued on to his team. As Naomi gave him a thumbs up with a grin, Naruto looked up at the board again and whined softly. The numbers were unever, meaning someone had to fight twice; unfortunately, Naruto was that person. His opponent was none other than Subaku no Gaara of Suna.

Groaning childishly as he hovered his ass back down to the arena, Naruto sat across from Gaara and waved politely in greeting.

"Hi." He chimed before chuckling in mock nervousness under Gaara's cold unflinching gaze, putting his hand down a moment later. Asuka palmed her face again, embarrassed by her brother's sudden affliction with mood swings and possible insanity. Naomi mirrored her actions as did Tenten.

"Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto vs Subaku no Gaara! Hajime!" Hayate called out, but before Gaara could attack, Naruto interrupted him.

"Wait, wait wait!" He exclaimed energetically with a look of panic on his face, making Gaara pause. He then got a serious look and tone of voice as he pointed at Gaara's feet. "Your shoes are untied."

He laughed his ass off when Gaara looked down at his feet as did several others like Kiba, Chouji, Kankuro, and Zaku.

_"We are SO not related, retard..."_ Asuka groaned at him, getting flipped off for the fiftieth time by Naruto since they arrived at the tower. His action confused many, but they didn't think anything of it when they heard Naruto's next words.

"Hey, so uh..." Naruto started as he looked from one side to the other nervously before leaning forward. "When did you finally let go of your teddy bear? Yesterday?"

Temari couldn't hold back the snicker that rose up in her throat while Kankuro couldn't take it any more and cracked up again, both knowing exactly what Naruto was talking about. Even Baki was trying to keep from laughing. Gaara's eye twitched while Naruto continued with his 'witty banter'.

"It must suck being an emo when you can't cut yourself, huh?" Naruto inquired, surprising many since he was maintaing a straight face the whole time. Gaara's eye started twitching more violently, still appearing otherwise stoic and statue-like. "If we're playing the quiet game, then I most definitely lost this round..."

Hayate snickered slightly before coughing while the other jounin present in the room started snickering as well. Even Kurenai was giggling quietly from her spot as they all listened to Naruto make fun of his opponent. Blatantly.

"Oh, hey, look!" Naruto exclaimed as he made some sand on the ground rise up and move, making shapes with it. "I made a kitty!"

Now the jounin were laughing their asses off as were their students. Asuka turned around and started banging her head on the wall while Naomi covered her face with both hands and groaned in embarrassment, Tenten doing something along the lines of what Naomi was doing.

"So when did you come out of the closet? I saw how you were looking at Lee earlier." Naruto commented casually as kept forming random shapes and images with the sand. Lee blanched and huddled up in a corner, mumbling to himself about 'gay sand people' and wallowing in self-pity. Everyone else started laughing even harder, some finding it hard to breath. Hayate was an exception since he had difficulty breathing anyways after coughing fits, which was what he was having between fits of laughter. Gaara had now started twitching rather badly, both angered and embarrassed by Naruto's constant insults and jokes.

"I'm bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored..." Naruto paused, making everyone think he was done, but he simply took a breath before continuing. "...bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bo-"

"ENOUGH!" Gaara snapped in anger as he launched a tendril of sand at Naruto, who simply disappeared. He then appeared a few feet away.

"Are you blind? 'Cause, uh...I'm over here." Naruto commented as he raised his left hand to make sure Gaara noticed him. Repeating his vanishing act when Gaara redirected the sand at Naruto's new position, Naruto appeared on the other side of the room behind Gaara. "Seriously, man, do you need glasses or something? I'm right here."

Naruto was having fun messing with Gaara's head. He could feel his Master's embarrassment and found it funny. Revan _did_ tell him to be a little nicer and have a good time every once in awhile. A small part of his mind wondered if she meant what he was doing now, but figured it as correct in the end.

"Do you want a 'high five', too? I'll gladly give you one." Naruto commented as he disappeared again, reappearing in front of Gaara before smacking said genin across the face with his chair, moving too fast for his sand shield to block him. Vanishing yet again before Gaara could hit him, Naruto appeared sitting in his chair again. Upside down. On the ceiling.

"Hi-yo!" Naruto called out cheerfully as he waved energetically from his place, watching as Gaara looked around the arena floor for him, only to glare at him once he located Naruto. Naruto disappeared yet again, reappearing above Gaara as he slammed his chair down on Gaara's head, knocking him out. Slapping a seal on the teen's forehead, Naruto sat back down and started hovering away again, grinning stupidly.

"U...Uzuma- Hehe..." Hayate tried to get out, but he was having difficulty trying to speak between laughing and coughing. Naruto then returned to Gaara's prone body and slapped a 'Kick me!' sign to Gaara's back before going back to his team. Sai was even smiling a little in sincere entertainment.

Back at the Hokage tower, Minato and Kushina were watching the preliminary matches from the office via crystal ball. Minato had passed out due to lack of oxygen from laughing too much while Kushina had her face buried in her hands, embarrassed by her son's insane behavior.

Naruto snickered when Kiba fell over the rail and his foot got caught between the bars, still laughing as he hung upside down...

XXXXXXXXX

...I have to apologize for the preliminary matches...I've been reading Deadpool stories lately and I guess the Merc with the Mouth's insanity rubbed off on me along with his version of 'witty banter'...


End file.
